1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device or more particularly to a treatment device for coagulation, incision, ablation or the like of a living tissue using high-frequency energy while gripping the living tissue between a pair of jaws capable of opening/closing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a therapeutic treatment method in a surgery under endoscope or an abdominal surgery, a method for performing a therapeutic treatment using a treatment device, for example, has been known.
Such a treatment device is capable of treatment such as coagulation, incision, ablation or the like of a living tissue using high-frequency energy while gripping the living tissue between a pair of jaws capable of opening/closing when energy for treatment to the living tissue is high-frequency energy, for example.
In this type of treatment devices, a number of proposals have been made for efficient treatments including coagulation, incision, ablation or the like of a living tissue.
For example, the specification of US Patent No. 2003/0199869A1 discloses a technology relating to a treatment instrument comprising a pair of jaws capable of opening/closing at the tip end portion and a knife movable between slots formed at the respective jaws.
In such a treatment device, a sealing surface for coagulating the living tissue by applying high-frequency energy and pressure is provided at the respective jaws, and at treatment of the living tissue, the living tissue is coagulated by supplying the high-frequency energy while the living tissue is gripped between the sealing surfaces and then, incision of the living tissue portion coagulated by cutting edge formed by the knife is performed by operating the knife in the distal direction (specifically, forward in the insertion axis direction of the tip end portion).